Peter Müllers Rückkehr
by RSLFan
Summary: Peter kehrt in seine Heimatstadt zurück. Doch wird sein Zuhause, seine Familie, noch da sein?


Peter Müllers Rückkehr

Es war kalt an diesem Dezembertag. Die Temperatur lag fünfzehn Grad unter Null und der Wind der durch die Gassen pfiff, machte es noch kälter. Zumindest kam es einem so vor.

Peter zog seinen dünnen Mantel enger um sich, versuchte auf den Beinen zu bleiben, als er auf einer glatten Stelle ins rutschen kam.

Die Menschen, die ihm entgegen kamen, beachteten ihn nicht. Jeder war mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Auf der suche nach Nahrungsmitteln und nach Brennholz. Oder wenigstens nach etwas, was man verbrennen konnte.

Seine Heimatstadt, Hamburg, lag in Trümmern. Nicht viel war mehr von ihr übrig. Häuser lagen in Schutt und Asche. Gespenstig sah alles aus und ein Schauer lief über Peters Rücken.

Er hatte auf seinen Weg hierher viele Orte gesehen, aber keines war so schrecklich wie das hier. Seine eigene Stadt, sein Zu Hause, so zu sehen, tat ihm im Herzen weh.

Getrieben um die Sorge um seiner Mutter und seines Bruders stolperte er vorwärts. Sein Blick fiel auf eine verkohlte Leiche am Straßenrand. Wie es schien, hatte keiner die Zeit, oder Lust, gehabt, sie weg zu schaffen.

Peter wollte sich nicht ausmalen, noch vorstellen, wie viele Menschen noch unter den Trümmern lagen. Er hoffte, dass es seiner Familie gut ging. Das sie den Angriff und den Krieg überlebt hatten.

Hamburg sah gespenstig aus. Kein schöner Ort, um zurück zu kehren. Keine schöne Zeit. Obwohl…

Peter lachte humorlos auf. Was für ein Tag, um wieder heim zu kommen. Weihnachtliche Stimmung war hier nichts zu sehen. Noch spürte man Herzenswärme. Jeder war sich selbst der Nächste.

Geschrei und Gefluche drang an sein Ohr und als er um eine Häuserecke bog sah er die Ursache. Eine kleine Menschenmenge hatte sich um etwas gescharrt. Schmerzenschreie ertönten und wildes Geschimpfe. Es fielen keine netten Worte.

Peter wusste, was da vor sich ging und er beeilte sich, um von diesem Tumult weg zu kommen. Die hungernden Menschen schlugen sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit um Lebensmittel.

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn von seinem Haus. Er hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, beschleunigte seinen Schritt, soweit es seine geschundenen Füße es zuließen. Die Schuhe die er trug, waren durchlöchert und die Sohle hing auf halb Acht.

Die letzte Ecke und er schluchzte auf. Wie durch ein Wunder war sein Elternhaus ganz geblieben. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

Peter stolperte vorwärts, überquerte die Straße und betrat das Haus. Es war dunkel im Hausflur, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er kannte den Weg nach oben.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinter sich brachte. Was ist, wenn jetzt fremde Leute dort wohnten, wo sie früher gewohnt hatten? Was wäre, wenn seine Mutter und sein kleiner Bruder doch tot waren?

Peter wollte daran nicht denken. Er wollte hoffen. Noch immer war das Namensschild an der Tür. Mit zitternder Hand, drückte er auf den Klingelknopf. Er fühlte sich hundeelend. Hundeelend, weil er die letzten Monate unterwegs war. Hundeelend, weil er nichts gegessen hatte, seit gut vier Tagen.

Da war ein kratzendes Geräusch hinter der Tür zu hören, und dann wurde sie leicht geöffnet.

"Hallo Mami."

Der Gesichtsausdruck von der Frau wechselte von Überraschung zu Unglaube und dann zur Wut. Sie holte aus und schlug Peter.

Dieser biss die zähne zusammen. Die Reaktion seiner Mutter war verständlich. Sekunden später schluchzte sie auf und Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Sie zog ihn in ihre Arme.

"Mein Junge. Mein Peter." Sie strich ihm über den Rücken, küsste dann ihren Sohn und zog ihn in die Wohnung.

"Mein Junge…" Immer wieder wiederholte sie diese beiden Worte, weinte und lachte gleichzeitig. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass er wieder da war.

"Willi!", rief sie und kurz darauf kam Peters Bruder. Sie starrten sich an und dann lagen auch sie sich in den Armen. Plötzlich brachen alle Dämme bei Peter. Er war so glücklich, dass sie alle lebten.

"Komm setzt dich hin", sagte sie, schob ihren großen Sohn zur Couch. Er nahm Platz, wischte sich die Tränen weg und schluckte hart.

"Mama…Ich…Es tut mir leid…", brachte er hervor und schluchzte auf. Er schlug seine Hände vor das Gesicht.

Peters Mutter schlang ihre Arme um ihn, hielt ihren Jungen fest. Auch Willi weinte. Er setzte sich neben seinen Bruder, legte auch seine Arme um ihn.

Sie waren wieder vereint. Sie waren wieder eine Familie.

"Das ist das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, dass du mir machen konntest", flüsterte sie.


End file.
